Express $249_{11}+3AB_{12}$ as a base 10 integer. Here $A$ and $B$ denote the digits whose values are 10 and 11, respectively, in base 12.
Explanation: We have that \begin{align*} 249_{11} &= 2(11^2)+ 4(11^1) +9(11^0) \\
&= 2(121)+4(11)+9(1)\\
&= 242 + 44 + 9\\
&= 295\\
3AB_{12} &= 3(12^2)+ 10(12^1) +11(12^0) \\
&= 3(144)+10(12)+11(1)\\
&= 432 + 120 + 11\\
&= 563
\end{align*}So, $249_{11}+3AB_{12}=295+563=\boxed{858}$.